US Supply Catalog Designations
Overview The United States Army Ordnance Corps Supply Catalog. The catalog used a system that groups various vehicles together that are similar in terms of their parts or chassis, the visual and use of these vehicles may vary greatly from other objects in the group. G1 to G99 * G001 ** Major Items and Major Combinations of Group G *** 1 July 1930 *** 7 December 1941 (?) *** 26 April 1944 *** 4 April 1949 *** 1 April 1954 * G002 ** M1917 Artillery Tractor, 5-Ton * G003 ** M1917 Artillery Tractor, 10-Ton * G004 ** M1918 Trailer 3-Inch Field Gun, 3-Inch M1902 Field Gun ** M1918A1 Trailer 3-Inch Field Gun (with 36x7" tires) ** M1918A2 Trailer 3-Inch Field Gun (with sideboards, 36x6" tires) ** M1918A3 Trailer 3-Inch Field Gun (with sideboards, 36x7" tires) ** M1918A4 Trailer 3-Inch Field Gun (with heavy ramps, 36x7" tires, for tractors) * G005 ** M1918 Trailer, 10-Ton * G006 ** M1918 Shop Trailer, 4-Ton * G007 ** Light Tractor, M2 * G008 ** M1918 Body Repair * G009 ** Items common to two or more group G items * G010 ** M1918 Light Repair Truck * G011 ** M1918 Anti-Aircraft Gun Trailer 1½-Ton * G012 ** M1917 Light Tank, Renault FT ** with 37mm Gun Turret ** with B.T.M. Gun Turret ** with SCR-78 Radio Turret * G013 ** Tank Mark VIII * G014 ** M1 Cross Country Car * G015 ** M1 Light Ordnance Tractor * G016 ** M1 Light Shop Truck * G017 ** Trailer, Maintenance, Heavy Ord. M1918 * G018 ** M1918 Small Arms Repair Truck * G019 ** interchangeability for special tools * G020 ** Truck, Maintenance, Heavy Ord. M1918 (3-ton FWD chassis) ** air compressor ** office and headquarters ** power saw ** shop equipment and spare parts ** tool room * G021 ** Medium Tractor, M1 * G022 ** Heavy Ordnance Tractor, M1 * G023 ** Rail Tractor, 4-Ton, M1 ** 36" for Hawaiian Dept. ** 4' 8 1/2" for CONUS ** 60" for Dept. of Panama * G024 ** Rail Tractor, 8-Ton, M2 ** 36" for Hawaiian Dept. ** 4' 8 1/2" for CONUS ** 60" for Dept. of Panama * G025 ** Rail tractor with track laying adapters * G026 ** Instrument Trailer, 6-Ton, M1 * G027 ** Tools, maintenance, for repair of Group G materiel *** S1. Tool sets (special), automotive and semi automotive. (superseded by ORD 6, SNL J-16)(per 1955 index) *** S2. Tool sets (common), specialists and organizational. (superseded by group J SNLs)(per 1955 index) * G028 ** Prime Mover, 8-Ton, M1 for Anti-Aircraft Gun, T4 * G029 ** Armored Car, M1 * G030 ** Halftrack, T1E1 4½-Ton * G031 ** Scout Car, M1, Scout Car, T7 * G032 ** Scout Car, M2, Scout Car, T9 * G033 ** Halftrack, T4, 5-Ton, wire laying (1934) * G034 ** Halftrack, T5, 6-Ton * G035 ** Armored Car, T11, 4-Ton, 4x4 ** Armored Car, T11E1 ** Armored Car, T11E2 * G036 ** Light Tractor 3½-Ton * G037 ** Halftrack, T3, 20½-Ton * G038 ** Light Tank, M2 ** Light Tank, M2A1 ** Light Tank, M2A2 ** Light Tank, M2A3 ** Combat Car, M1 ** Combat Car, M1A1 * G039 ** Light Tank, M2A2 * G040 ** Medium Tank, T3, 12-Tons * G041 ** Medium Tank, T3E2, 16-Tons * G042 ** Medium Tank, T4, 12-Tons * G043 ** Combat Car, T1, 12-Tons * G044 ** ? * G045 ** Light Tractor, T3E3, 3½-Ton ** Light Tractor, T4E4 * G046 ** Ordnance tractor, 3½-Ton, Model 25 * G047 ** Medium Tractor, M1 (Caterpillar Incorporation) * G048 ** Medium Tractor, M1 (Allis-Chalmers Manufacturing Company) * G049 ** Medium Tractor, M1 (Cletrac) * G050 ** Ordnance Tractor, 5-Ton, TA40 * G051 ** Ordnance Tractor * G052 ** Ordnance Tractor, 10-Ton, Model 65 * G053 ** Heavy Tractor, M1 * G054 ** Ordnance Tractor * G055 ** Ordnance Tractor, M1, 3-ton * G056 ** Ordnance Tractor, T20 * G057 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Machine Shop, M3 ** Machine Shop, M4 * G058 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Tool and Bench, M2 * G059 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Welding, M2 ** Welding, M3 * G060 ** Squad Car, T2 (White AEF) * G061 ** Truck, Emergency Repair, M1 (Dodge WC-41)(½ ton, 4x4) ** Truck, Emergency Repair, M2 (Dodge WC-60)(¾ ton, 4x4) * G062 ** Truck, Heavy Machine Shop * G063 ** Heavy Wrecker Truck, M1 * G064 ** Tractor Crane, M1, 1-Ton, model M * G065 ** B1A Bomb Trailer * G066 ** Scout Car, M4 * G067 ** Scout Car, M3 ** Scout Car, M3A1 * G068 ** Light Tractor, M2, model R-2 * G069 ** Medium Tractor, M1, (Caterpillar RD-6) ** Tractor Crane, M3, 2-Ton (Caterpillar D-6) * G070 ** Tractor, Marmon-Herrington TA-30 * G071 ** Light Wheeled Tractor, T6 * G072 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Truck, Small Arms Repair, M1 * G073 ** Medium Wrecking Truck, T2 * G074 ** Bomb Trailer, M5, low bed ** Chemical Trailer, M1, with trolly beam ** Chemical Trailer, M2 * G075 ** Halftrack, T7 * G076 ** Armored Car, T1, Command * G077 ** Tank Trainer, T1 * G078 ** Combat Car Trainer, T2 * G079 ** Mortar Motor Carriage, M2 * G080 ** Mortar Motor Carriage, T5E1 * G081 ** Medium Tank, M2 ** Medium Tank, M2A1 * G082 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Artillery Repair, M1 ** Artillery Repair, M2 * G083 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Automotive Repair, M1 ** Automotive Repair, M2 * G084 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Spare Parts, M1 ** Spare Parts, M2 * G085 ** Bomb Service Trucks *** G085 V1 **** M1 Yellow Truck & Coach AC-25 *** G085 V2 **** M1 Bomb Service Truck, 19-Y 1½-Ton, 4x4 *** G085 V3 **** M1 Diamond T, 201 3S *** G085 V4 **** M6 Bomb Service Truck, 1½-Ton, 4x4 * G086 ** Light Tank, M1 ** Light Tank, M1A1 ** Light Tank, M2A4 * G087 ** Halftrack, M2 * G088 ** Medium Ordnance Tractor, M1 (Caterpillar R-4) * G089 ** Heavy Tractor, M1 (Caterpillar D7) * G090 ** Plotting Room Trailer, M4 * G091 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Tank Maintenance, M1 * G092 ** Truck, 1½-3-Ton, ordnance maintenance ** Instrument Repair, M1 * G093 ** Trailer, T23E1, 1-Ton * G094 ** Light Wheeled Tractor, M2 (Allis-Chalmers Model B) * G095 ** Medium Tractor, M1 (Cletrac Model BC) * G096 ** Light Tractor, M2 (Cletrac Model AG) * G097 ** Trailer, Heavy-Duty, 14-Ton * G098 ** Heavy Tractor, M1 (Allis-Chalmers HD10W) * G099 ** Tractor Crane, M5, 2-Ton ** Light Tractor IH, TD9 G100 to G199 * G100 ** Cross Country Carrier, T5 G200 to G299 * G200 ** Light Tank, M24 Chaffee G300 to G499 * G300 ** M114 Carrier, command and reconnaissance * G301 ** M60A1 AVLB (Armoured vehicle-launched bridge) * G302 ** ? * G303 ** M728 CEV * G304 ** ? * G305 ** M48A3 Patton III * G306 ** M9 Tankdozer (for the M60 Patton IV) * G307 ** M17 Tank Trainer (for the M41) * G308 ** ? * G309 ** M578 LRV * G310 ** M551 Sheridan G500 to G599 * G501 ** DUKW G600 to G699 * G600 ** Semitrailer, 7½-Ton, low platform G700 to G799 * G700 ** Trailer, 5-Ton (For SCR-527) ** K-76 Trailer ** K-77 Trailer G800 to G899 * G800 ** M197 Dolly, trailer converter, 6-ton ** M198 Dolly, trailer converter, 6-ton G900 to end * G900 ** Truck, 2.5-Ton, 6x6 ** M621 Truck, cargo ** M622 Truck, fuel tank, 1200-Gal ** M623 Truck, shop van ** M624 Truck, dump * G901 ** Truck, 2.5-Ton, 6x6 ** M766 Truck, chassis ** M767 Truck, chassis ** M768 Truck, chassis ** M769 Truck, chassis ** M770 Truck, cargo ** M771 Truck, cargo ** M772 Truck, cargo ** M773 Truck, cargo ** M774 Truck, cargo ** M775 Truck, cargo ** M776 Truck, tank ** M777 Truck, chassis ** M778 Truck, cargo, dropside ** M779 Truck, fuel tank ** M780 Truck, water tank, 1000-Gal ** M781 Truck, shop van ** M782 Truck, instrument repair shop ** M783 Truck, tractor ** M784 Truck, dump ** M785 Truck, bolster ** M786 Truck, pole construction ** M787 Truck, telephone maintenance ** M788 Truck, auger * G902 ** M627 semitrailer, jointed, 52.5-ton, tank hauler ** M793 semitrailer, jointed 52.5-ton, tank hauler * G903 ** M746 Truck, tractor, 22.5-Ton, tank transporter * G904 ** M747 semitrailer, low bed, 52.5-Ton, tank transporter * G905 ** M795 Truck, cargo, 5/4-Ton, 4x4 ** M737 Ambulance, 5/4-Ton, 4x4 * G906 ** M36A2C Truck, cargo, 2.5-Ton, 6x6 * G907 ** M789 Trailer, flat bed, tilt loading, 6-ton * G908 ** M809 Truck, chassis, 5-ton, 6x6 ** M810 Truck, chassis (SWB) ** M811 Truck, chassis (XLWB) ** M812 Truck, chassis (XLWB) ** M813 Truck, cargo (14ft body) ** M814 Truck, cargo (20ft body) ** M815 Truck, bolster ** M816 Truck, wrecker ** M817 Truck, dump ** M818 Truck, tractor ** M819 Truck, tractor, wrecker ** M820 Truck, expansible van ** M821 Truck, stake (bridge transport) * G909 ** Dolly set, portable shelter End. Category:USA Category:WWI Category:WWII Category:Interwar Category:Korean War Category:Cold War Category:List